Session 2 - Små drager og store drammer
Session 2 – Små drager og store drammer ' ' Faen Lenda og Caius Servilla har slått leir for natten. Mens Faen sitter i sin alvetranse får han et uventet besøk av en liten katt som ønsker kos. Faen tar katten imot med åpne armer og den ender opp med å følge etter duoen videre.. I løpet av natten blir Caius forstyrret av en svært livaktig drøm hvor han møter en fra hans fortid som overrekker en krigshammer, men som i samme sekund går i oppløsning. Caius befinner seg til slutt i en ørken hvor han møter en enorm, svart panter. To skjelletarmer skytter opp fra sanden, som tar tak i og drar Caius ned i sanden. I det Caius dras ned mot sin undergang ser panteren på han. En kald og sint stemme høres: «Caius… velg… bøt… offer…» I det Caius blir klemt av sandens knusende vekt våkner han. Skreggslagen og desperat går han en kjapp tur for å være for seg selv, og for å bøte for sine synder. Duoen har fått i oppdrag av Skuddstjernas Orden å gjenvinne en magisk gjenstand som ble stjelt av en stamme med kobolder. På veien oppdager duoen et skilt som viser vei til et kapell av Kelemvor, dødsguden. De bestemmer seg for å gå dit. På veien hører Faen lyden av snorking. Inne i en busk finner Faen en fordrukken dverg som han etter hvert klarer å vekke. Dvergen våkner og bestemmer seg for å skalle ned Faen, men bommer og treffer et tre i stedet. Han introduserer seg selv som Shalobin, sønn av Shalom. En 250 år gammel dverg, ute på eventyr. Faen argumenterer for at de ikke kan la en gammel mann ligge ute, og ønsker å ta ham med. Til tross for Caius høylytte protester, blir Shalobin med duoen i håp om at det finnes mer mjød i den retningen. Duoen er nå blitt en trio! Omsider ankommer trioen Kelemvors kapell. En liten bygning med avrundet tak og med en liten gravplass på baksiden. Mens Shalobin står utenfor og slår lens, går Faen og Caius inn i kapellet. Der møter de en ung kvinne ved navn Celia som gir hver av dem Kelevors velsignelse. Deretter begir trioen seg på vei til møtestedet hvor de skulle møte en prest hyrt inn som scout for Skuddstjernas Orden. Omsider kommer de til utkanten av stjernesjøen hvor de finner en nedbrent gård. De leter gjennom gården, men finner ingenting. Etter en times gåtur gjennom en skog finner de et leirområde. I en lysning vises en lavvo og et bål med en stekt Kobold på. De går inn, men Caius detter ned i en fallgrop ment for inntrengende kobolder. En stor og kraftig man, med langt mørkt hår og pondus kommer ut av lavvoen. Han hjelper til med å få Caius opp av fallgropen. Han introduserer seg selv som Gentry og forklarer at han er en prest av Kelemvor. Det er hans kapell som trioen besøkte tidligere. Gentry har i en uke bodd ute i kogen for å prøve å spore opp koboldene og finne ut hvor de holder til. Etter et måltid bestående av stekt kobold og noen glass med moonshine bestemmer de seg for å fortsette. De går gjennom skog og kratt. Faen legger merke til at de ikke er alene der ute. Kobolder som følger med på eventyrerne kan ses i trærne. Til slutt kommer de til en hule, det er da trioen og Gentry blir overfalt av koboldene som fulgte etter dem. Med Gentrys hjelp vinner de kampen. Han ønsker dem lykke til og går tilbake til leiren for å pakke sammen. Et tornekratt hindrer trioen i å fortsette inn i hulen. Shalobin tar fram sin krigshammer, kalt Bianka, og slår krattet sønder og sammen. De fortsetter inn i hulen. Der tar de livet av et par kobolder som prøver å flykte. De befinner seg nå i et stor hulrom med flere innganger å velge mellom. Shalobin finner et fint sted å ta seg en røyk, mens Caius og Faen tar en annen vei. Faen ber katten om hjelp gjennom «Speak with animals» for å finne ut av hva som venter dem lenger inn i hulen. Katten gir beskjed om at en kobold er å finne der inne. Caius og Faen prøver å overraske kobolden, men kobolden klarer å flykte og rasserer gangen han flyktet gjennom. Caius sitter fast, men klarer å komme seg løs. I mellomtiden har Shalobin tatt en annen vei for å se hva som venter ham inn en annen gang. Han kommer inn i et rom og klarer så vidt å unngå en snubletråd ve inngangen til rommet. Han ser en til gang og fortsetter. Etter en stund finner Shalobin de andre. De fortsette lenger inn i hulen og overrasker to kobolder som flykter ned i et hull i bakken. Trioen utforsker hullet ved å senke Faen ned i det med et tau. Han oppdager at finnes en underjordisk innsjø der ned. De trekker ham opp igjen og fortsetter en annen vei. De kommer omsider inn i et lite rom med bilder av drager risset inn i veggen, og finner et hemmelig rom hvor de treffer på et litt vesen kalt Katha. Kathas klær består av stoff som dekker mesteparten a kroppen unntatt bena, som går baklengs som på en geit. Han har grå hud og under en hette kan de skimte en utstikkende stor nese. Han forklarer at han er en Dub sith, eller mørkling, som kommer fra undermørket. Et underjordisk landskap bestående av tusenvis av tunneller og gigantiske hulrom. Katha forklarer at han for ti år siden ble forvist til oververdenen av stammen sin og at han nå har sonet sin dom. I flere måneder har han bodd i denne hulen. Det var han som risset inn dragetegningene i veggen. Koboldene bruker visstnok rommet som en offerplass. De legger mat der som offergaver. Det er slik Katha har klart å livnære seg. I bytte mot en edelsten, og mot at karakterene hjelper ham å finne veien hjem, hjelper Katha dem med å finne fram gjennom Koboldenes tuneller. Etter å ha sabotert koboldenes matlager finner karakterene koboldenes rasteplass hvor de i tillegg har eggene sine oppbevart. Etter å ha drept mangfoldige kobolder, stjelt sekkene med koboldegg, lemlestet én og torturert en annen får de vite hvor de oppbevarer noen av skattene sine. Shalobin leter gjennom toalettet og finner en healing potion. De finner i tillegg noen mynter og flere edelstener gjemt under innsjøen. Tilslutt finner trioen lederen, en shaman som tilber drageguden Kurtulmak. De beseirer ham og flere kobolder. De tar ringen hans. En magisk ring med et hodet til en drage på, sannsynligvis den magiske gjenstanden som Skuddstjernas Orden er på utkikk etter. De bestemmer seg for å gå til rommet hvor koboldene avler frem dyrene sine. Der bekjemper de en kobold ridene på en gigantisk røyskatt. De frigjør en røyskatt som sitter i et av burene og drepper de digre rottene som sitter i de andre burene. Her bestemmer trioen seg for å hvile.